1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input and output structures of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having various physical configurations in order to input or output certain information associated with several functions of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile terminals have become extremely popular because of their portability and functionality. Mobile terminals often include an MP3 function corresponding to a file reproduction function, or an image photographing function corresponding to a digital camera for photographing an image. Further, the mobile terminal supports many other functions, such as a function of performing a mobile game or an arcade game, in addition to providing communication services such as voice data and text messaging.
The mobile terminal is classified into various forms such as a slide type, folder type, flip type, and bar type according to a use form. The slide type mobile terminal can be conveniently operated with one hand and is widely used due because the structure permits the ability to greatly extend an entire area of the mobile terminal. Further, as the folder type mobile terminal has been developed over a long period of time, mechanical stability has been engineered into such mobile terminals, and thus the folder type mobile terminal is widely used by many mobile terminal users.
The mobile terminal uses a digital type of liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display in order to display information stored in the mobile terminal. A conventional mobile terminal outputs communication information, message information, and other mobile terminal related information on a display device by a user's control and performs user input using an input device provided in a keypad or on a touch screen. In such a conventional digital type mobile terminal, in order to input and output information, a specific operation, for example, by performing a slide up/down and folder up/down of the mobile terminal, a specific menu is activated, and a corresponding menu is selected.
Accordingly, in a conventional mobile terminal, in order to select a simple function, various operations often need to be repeatedly performed so that information related to the mobile terminal can be obtained after activating the display device.